


Однажды в Вегасе. Shadowhunters style

by herat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро в Вегасе с обручальным кольцом на пальце может быть началом веселой истории для внуков. Но что если ты женился не на том родственнике?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Вегасе. Shadowhunters style

Когда Магнус сообщил своим друзьям о том, что Камилл его бросила, эти сволочи на радостях закатили такую гулянку, что - предположительно - на следующее утро он проснулся в ванной в форме гигантского сердца, прижимая к груди вантуз. Из одежды на нем остались только местами порванные трусы, а на безымянном пальце красовалось дешевое обручальное кольцо. И смазанные воспоминания о миниатюрном Элвисе с грудью пятого размера подсказывали, что он "больше не в Канзасе".  
С трудом выбравшись из ванной и разобрав собственноручно возведенные вчера баррикады, Магнус распахнул дверь... И спавшая у неё брюнетка упала на пол.  
\- Ай, - недовольно сообщила она, растирая пострадавший затылок.  
Потом прошлась расфокусированным взглядом по Магнусу, на всякий случай ещё сжимавшему вантуз. С удивлением взглянула на гигантский розовый дидло, в обнимку с которым в свою очередь заснула сама. И только тогда заметила **свое** обручальное кольцо.  
И завопила так, что подняла, как минимум, три соседних этажа.  
  
\- То есть, как это - нет? - удивленно переспросил Магнус. - Конечно же, мы аннулируем брак! Я даже не помню, как тебя зовут!..  
\- Изабель, - представилась супруга. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. - Изабель Лайтвуд. И, извини, но я не дам тебе развод. Я уже залезла в Истаграм: мы спалились.  
\- Да какая разница?!  
\- Такая, что я пообещала больше так не делать!  
И вот тут Магнуса кольнуло дурное предчувствие.  
\- Не упиваться в сопли и не выходить замуж в за незнакомцев?  
\- Не дискредитировать семейную репутацию! Мой брат чуть не женился на дочке деловых партнеров родителей, пытаясь исправить то, что я натворила.  
\- Как мы вчера выяснили, это не так уж сложно...  
\- Он гей! И я пообещала вести себя, как святая, чтобы родители оставили его в покое. Ну, и ещё не лишали меня наследства. А святые не выходят замуж за первых встречных!  
\- Извини, _дорогая_ , но меня ваша семейная драма не касается. Я требую развода!  
\- Я тебе заплачу! - пошла ва-банк дорогая. Во всех смыслах дорогая. - Бриллиантами, рубинами. А через полгода мы поймем, что не подходим друг другу, и разбежимся, как нормальные люди.  
\- Я ведь не ошибусь, если предположу, что ты из тех Лайтвудов, которые владеют алмазными шахтами в Южной Африке?  
Губы новоявленной миссис Бейн растянулись в победной улыбке.  
\- Так, для начала нам нужно придумать нормальную историю знакомства...  
  
\- Ещё не поздно развернуться обратно, - без особой, впрочем, надежды предложил Магнус, сидя на пассажирском сидении крошечной спортивной машинки.  
\- Хватит ломаться, это всего лишь семейный уйкенд. Не съедят тебя мои родители. Давай лучше ещё раз пройдемся по теории.  
Что ж, наивно было полагать, что бриллианты и рубины достанутся ему просто так.  
\- Ты учишься на судмедэксперта, - в сотый раз повторил Магнус, чувствуя себя школьником у доски. - Маму с папой зовут Мариз и Робертом. Оба занимаются семейным бизнесом. Есть старший брат Алек. Тот самый гей, который чуть не женился на дочке деловых партнеров. Он шеф-повар, и у него свой ресторан. Ваши родители все ещё оплакивают этот факт. Правда, с тех пор, как Алеку дали звезду Мишлен, уже не так горько. Младшего брата зовут Макс, он в частной школе в Мумбае. Есть еще Джейс, сын погибших друзей. Как раз он занимается семейным бизнесом и даже собирается жениться на бывшей невесте брата. Рисковая, кстати, барышня.  
\- Ну, на сей раз Бранвеллы все же настояли на охране у выхода из церкви, - справедливости ради уточнила супруга. - Теперь о тебе. Ты сирота, переехал в Америку из Индонезии ещё ребенком. Работаешь в фешен индустрии, воспитываешь кота и двух друзей: Рагнора и Рафаэля. Ещё есть Тэсса и Катарина, которые в свою очередь воспитывают тебя. Мы встретились на показе мод полгода назад, и остальное, как говорится, уже история.  
\- В которую по возможности лучше не углубляться, чтобы не усложнять.  
Если отбросить моральную сторону вопроса - а это Магнус умел - план был хорош. Элегантен и прост. Всего пара дней с новыми родственниками, и они разойдутся каждый своей дорогой. А еще через полгода тихо разведутся, сославшись на стандартные непреодолимые разногласия, и Магнус станет не горку драгоценных камней богаче. Ну, что может пойти не так?  
**Знаменитые. Последние. Слова.**  
  
\- А кто _это_? - восхищенно выдохнул Магнус, сглотнув невольно выступившую слюну.  
По лестнице со второго этажа, словно с Олимпа, спускался ясноокий, черноволочый античный бог.  
\- Это Алек.  
\- Дорогая, я требую развода.  
\- Магнус, нет.  
\- Магнус, да.  
\- Магнус, нет!  
\- Магнус, да! Ты только взгляни на него!  
\- Бриллианты и рубины, Магнус, - напомнила дорогая, - бриллианты и рубины.  
\- Ну, хорошо, Магнус, нет.  
  
Но дело было уже сделано, и их чудесный план, как поезд, сошедший с рельс, полетел под откос. Очередной сюрприз уже поджидал в спальне.  
\- А почему здесь всего одна кровать?  
\- Потому что это не отель, а моя детская комната. И мы как бы женаты! Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.  
\- Уж лучше бы ты кусалась.  
\- Серьёзно? - спросила Изабель, наблюдая за тем, как супруг демонстративно воздвигает на кровати баррикады из подушек. - Я даже не помню, откуда у меня взялось то дилдо!  
\- Конечно, конечно. Просто предупреждаю, что я решил сберечь цветок своей невинности для прекрасного Александра.  
  
После приветственного ужина на выживание с родителями Магнусу было просто необходимо выпустить пар. Никакие залежи алмазов не стоили уйкенда в кампании старших Лайтвудов. Неудивительно, что детки разбежались от них, как только смогли.  
К сожалению, Магнус сбежать не мог, а потому просто переодел спортивные штаны, отыскал тренажерный зал и устроил интенсивное занятие йогой. Он как раз вытянулся в позе собаки, когда из соседней комнаты донесся громкий всплеск. Заглянув через стеклянную дверь, Магнус обнаружил бассейн, из которого, отплевываясь, выбирался Алек. Полностью одетый и насквозь промокший Алек.  
Господи, за что ему все это?  
\- Я... я не хотел подглядывать, - пробормотал парень, стремительно покрываясь алыми пятнами, - просто шел мимо и... Извини...  
И сбежал прежде, чем к бедному Магнусу, загипнотизированному этой красотой, вернулся дар речи.  
  
Разумеется, ни о каком сне не могло быть и речи. Стоило только закрыть глаза, перед ним, как живой, снова вставал Алек в истончившейся одежде, облепившей его идеальное тело, словно вторая кожа. А от этих картин поднималось кое-что другое. Совершенно неуместное в постели с фиктивной женой. В конце концов, не выдержав этой пытки, Магнус осторожно, стараясь не разбудить похрапывающую по свою сторону баррикад Изабель, выбрался из-под одеяла и спустился на кухню. Где его опять-таки ждал очередной сюрприз!  
\- Ооооо... Обычно в это время все уже спят.  
\- Кроме тебя.  
Молодец, Бейн. Капитан Очевидность стоит на страже твоей личной жизни. В его защиту: Алек словно сошёл со страниц Плейгерл в этом белом фартуке.  
\- Я - повар, если на меня снисходит вдохновение, сопротивление бесполезно.  
В этот момент, громко шкваркнув, потребовала внимания сковородка, и пару минут Магнус просто сидел за столом и зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как Алек священнодействует над плитой. Как оказалось, собеседник в это время набирался храбрости.  
\- Я ещё раз извиняюсь за то, что случилось в спортзале. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты считал меня каким-то извращенцем. Мы всё-таки теперь семья.  
Он больше никогда в жизни не будет пить. Серьёзно, никогда.  
\- Все уже забыто. Лучше расскажи мне, что ты готовишь, пахнет просто изумительно.  
\- Лови момент, потому что это не семейный талант. Но ты, наверно, уже и сам пробовал стряпню Изабель?  
Судя по жалостливой улыбке, Боженька берег его. Но признаваться в этом было нельзя, а врать не хотелось. Поэтому Магнус взял вилку и принялся есть.  
\- Ооооо... Ты же сделаешь мне семейную скидку, если я приду к тебе обедать?  
Парень довольно улыбнулся, и у Бейна предательски сбилось дыхание.  
Он в дерьме.  
  
\- Где ты шлялся полночи? - очень вхарактерно зевнула Изабель, когда он наконец-то вернулся в спальню.  
Да, ладно. Не могли они Алеком _настолько_ потерять счёт времени! Но робкие лучи рассвета доказывали, что могли.  
\- Я спустился на кухню и наткнулся на твоего брата...  
\- Магнус. Нет, - твёрдо повторила его пока ещё супруга и перевернулась на другой бок.  
  
И, разумеется, на следующую ночь...  
\- Место встречи изменить нельзя, - довольно протянул Магнус, усаживаясь на высокий стул. - Чем ты будешь потчевать меня сегодня?  
Как-то совершенно незаметно из этой невинной точки А они, минуя Б, оказались в точке С, где он уже чувствовал чужое дыхание на своих губах и тонул, тонул в этой неправдоподобной синеве. И поцелуй казался неизбежен...  
Но, к сожалению, в точке С к ним присоединилась Изабель.  
\- Так вот вы где!  
И Алек отскочил от него, словно обжегшись.  
  
-Ты должна рассказать ему правду!  
\- Но... Алек снова будет считать меня глупой девчонкой, которую нельзя и на минуту оставить без присмотра!  
И, согласитесь, будет не так уж неправ. Но путь к достижению желаемого лежит через лесть и угрозы, а не через оскорбления:  
\- Изабель, _дорогая_ , как только ты сделаешь меня самым счастливым мужчиной на свете и наконец-то дашь мне развод, я собираюсь затащить твоего брата в ближайшее запирающееся помещение и творить с ним вещи, о которых тебе ещё рано слушать. Минимум, неделю. И было бы хорошо, если бы он не считал меня мудаком, который изменяет жене через неделю после свадьбы. Так что либо ты сейчас рассказываешь Алеку, либо завтра утром я рассказываю всем. И говоря «всем», я имею в виду даже мальчишку, который доставляет вам газеты по утрам!  
  
Когда спустя полчаса в дверь наконец-то постучали, Магнус надеялся на очередной разговор, на свидание, пусть даже через полгода, когда жестокая Изабель даст ему вольную. Вместо этого он без прелюдий оказался вжат в стену и оглушен страстным, напористым поцелуем.  
\- Это были самые ужасные два дня в моей жизни, - сбивчиво шептал Алек, уже даже не целуя. Кусая и рыча. И у Магнуса, как в юности, сердце рвалось из трусов...  
  
Но оказалось, что чувство времени у женщин в семействе Лайтвуд передаётся по наследству.  
Они как раз избавились от ненужной одежды и упали на постель - прости, Иззи - когда дверь в комнату неожиданно распахнулась.  
\- Алек?!  
\- Да, мама?  
\- Ты лежишь на муже своей сестры!  
\- Да, мама.  
\- Ты не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?!  
\- Нет, мама.  
И если до этого ещё оставался крохотный шанс, что старшие Лайтвуды когда-нибудь к нему оттают, то теперь о нем можно было смело забыть и готовиться к кровопролитной войне. По крайней мере дверь за задохнувшейся от возмущения Мариз хлопнула с намеком.  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что к завтраку я не спущусь?  
\- Мы можем просто сбежать, пока все спят? - предложил Алек, зарывшись носом в изгиб его шеи. - Иззи заварила всю эту кашу, вот пусть теперь и расхлебывает.  
И в тот момент Магнус отчётливо понял, что это - навсегда.


End file.
